The Proposal
by Elizabeth Swan Weasley
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's last day at Dalton AU  Kurt never leaves Dalton. Sorry I had to reupload this.


**A/N: So, this is my first (finished) Klaine fic, I'm not really a fan of the proposal fics but this one just came to me (it was supposed to be something else entirely, just shows how much control I have) I hope you all like it **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine walked down the steps at Dalton, hurrying to get to the Warblers performance. They were supposed to be performing Teenage Dream in the Senior Commons and at this pace he was going to be late. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me." Blaine turned and found a boy looking down on at him, the boy wasn't wearing the proper dress, was the first thing Blaine noticed. Not that Blaine was a stickler for rules or anything. "Um, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine smiled; usually the teachers would have someone walk around with a new student

for their first day, this kid must have been ditched, "My name's Blaine."

As Blaine reached a hand out, the boy smiled, "Kurt." The boys shook hands before the boy started to look around, "So, what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers, every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine said while smiling at the boy, he realized he had been staring at the boy and glanced away quickly, trying to give the boy any weird impression of himself.

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked him.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" When Kurt didn't seem convinced Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, "Come on, I know a shortcut." Well, not a shortcut so much as a way to avoid the crowds, but still, kind of the same thing. Blaine jogged, bringing Kurt through one of the rarely used corridors, till the pair reached the senior commons.

After Blaine led him into the room he watched Kurt glance around at the other students, "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

Blaine bit back a laugh as he reached out a hand to straighten the boy's jacket, "Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid, you'll fit right in." With a smile and a pat on the shoulder Blaine set down his bag, after a quick, "Now if you'll excuse me." He turned from Kurt and began to sing.

It's been four months since that moment and Kurt and Blaine have been together for a week. It's there second date and the couple is standing on Kurt's front porch, kissing, not wanting to leave each other. Blaine had taken Kurt out to a nice restaurant, and pulled out his chair, he had held open doors; all in all he had been the dapper gentleman he was raised to be. Of course, none of this mattered to Kurt, he was just happy he finally had someone to kiss, to hold, and to be with. Kurt was ecstatic and not telling Blaine. As much as he liked Blaine, he wasn't going to scare him off by telling him, right now, that he was completely head over heels in love with him.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as he pulled his hand, leading him into Dalton Academy

for the last time in their lives. They were graduating that night, and weren't even supposed to be in the school at the moment, which might be why they were getting curious stares from random students. But Blaine didn't care; he had taken to ignoring them, and just pulled Kurt through the crowd until they reached the spiral staircase. Kurt looked around with a half-smile on his face.

"Blaine, what are we doing here?" Kurt asked, trying not to laugh.

Blaine smiled, "Do you remember these stairs?"

"Of course I remember these stairs, Blaine; we walked down them every day."

"Kurt, you know what I mean." Blaine said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I know, Blaine, we met on these stairs." A soft smile had taken place on Kurt's face.

"That day changed my life. Meeting you, it changed me so, so much. Before you I was scared of being myself outside of Dalton, I was scared to go out and tell people who I was. But now that I met you, I found my courage." Blaine got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket as Kurt's hand flew to his face, "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he laughed, "You and your courage, of course I'll marry you!" he said, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled, laughing as he pulled Kurt in close.

"I love you, so, so much." Blaine whispered just before he kissed Kurt.

After they pulled away Kurt smiled at him, "I love you, too, forever and ever."


End file.
